Arc 1: A Game For Power
Arc 1: A Game for Power was the first plot arc within the new lounge, and started a few years after the crisis with Vendra Prog and her brother, Neftin. It revolved mainly around how the Galaxy is recovering from that horrible time, forming new leaders and replacing old ones. Episodes Overview Four years after Ratchet and Clank defeated Vendra Prog and stopped the Nether Tragedy, the galaxy is still recovering. Ratchet remained out of sight, tormented by guilt over what he perceives as his past failings to save those he cares about. The final straw was being blamed for the events with Vendra, adding to his feelings of helplessness. Distancing from his friends and living alone, he tries to keep his affliction secret. Ratchet faces his past both metaphorically and literally, and with the shows of loyalty from the friends he tried to let go he comes to forgive himself and moves on. Meanwhile, a provisional government was established in the absense of a president, and Minister of Defense Barbara Jarvis joins forces with Talwyn Apogee to rebuild the Galaxy. But now, three years after that horrible time, Vendra and Neftin are released from prison. Synopsis Needle in a Haystack '' This article is about the arc chapter. For the titular episode, see: Needle in a Haystack'' Four years ago, Dr. Nefarious was stopped from causing temporal rifts across the universe. After his defeat, the timeline was reset and people count the number of years After the Nefarious Crisis. Now, in the year 4 ANC, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence are on the run. They have recently escaped planet Magnus after being stranded here along with Ratchet, Clank and Captain Qwark. They find the Nefarious Space Station in ruins, and have to make an emergency landing on planet Rykan V. Here, the mad doctor and his butler remain in hiding underneath an Abandoned Imperial Lava Refinery. Captain Qwark, on his way to planet Igliak for a press conference regarding the conclusion of his presidential term, needs to make an emergency stop on Rykan V when his ship runs low on Gelatonium. It is here, he discovers the presence of Dr. Nefarious. He manages to escape, but fearing he might reveal Nefarious' location to the proper authorities, the doctor sends the Reactor after him. Barbara Yades Jarvis is chosen as the Minister of Defense and with her as the leader in affairs of state, a Pan-Galactic Senate was formed. But with pirate activity rising in the galaxy, she fears that the newborn United Republic will be jeopordized. Where the Polaris Defense Force fails to cope, Jarvis has to make a desperate turn to a hitman to capture Romulus Slag. The captain was captured and imprisoned in the Zordoom Prison. Jarvis interrogates Slag to find out more about the disturbing demise of Max Apogee, now seven years ago. Slag explains in riddles how Max held a mysterious artifact, wanted by his former captain Angstrom Darkwater. It was why he was killed. Slag exclaims that only Darkwater knew what the artifact was, but that the artifact was supposedly still with Apogee. Jarvis believes her husband kept it in their old mansion; the Jarvis Estate where Max was murdered. Jarvis presses the pirate captain to reveal the artifact's true nature, to which Slag expresses his lack of knowledge concerning it. Before Jarvis leaves isolation, Slag criptically remark's on both Max Apogee's and Angstrom Darkwater's deceased status by saying "dead men tell no stories". Reactor catches up to Qwark as they have a cat and mouse chase in outer space. A lucky strike from Reactor breaks Qwark's defense windows. Losing oxygen inside the control room of the ship, Qwark is starting to lose grip on his consciousness. Just before Reactor would be able to capture and finish Qwark, a Polaris Defense Force patrolling unit passes by. Reactor, afraid of being apprehended, flees and Qwark was saved by the soldiers. However, the lack of oxygen within his ship causes him to lose part of his short term memory. Qwark fails to remember where he is, how long he has been here and how he ended up here. That leaves Reactor's involvement in the incident a mistery. Barbara Jarvis is escorted to planet Fastoon by the Bravo Squadron. Here, she was to meet her old friend, colleague and rival Artemis Zogg, whom had contacted her earlier. In the Court of Azimuth, she meets him at last, and they have their long awaited reunion. A Slow Recovery '' This article is about the arc chapter. For the titular episode, see: A Slow Recovery'' Not aired yet. Cast Main characters * Ratchet * Barbara Jarvis * Dr. Nefarious Minor characters * Talwyn Apogee * Romulus Slag * Lawrence Credits Written by: *Nick Torn *J.B. *Kim van Manie Directed by: *J.B. *Nick Torn Starring: *Alebarasi *Specimen Six Primary events Flashbacks (4 ANC) * Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence evade galactic authorities and hide on Rykan V. * Captain Qwark discovers Dr. Nefarious' location and escapes. * Barbara Jarvis hires the Reactor to capture Romulus Slag. * Romulus Slag is imprisoned in Zordoom Prison. * Jarvis interrogates Slag concerning the death of Max Apogee. * Artemis Zogg returns to Polaris and reunites with his former best friend, Jarvis. * Qwark suffers from amnesia. * Reactor steals a self-sustainable nuclear energy source. Present (10 ANC) * A Pan-Galactic Senate runs the Polaris and the Solana Galaxies. Trivia * This was a plot hatched by J.B. * Most ideas revolving the Senate and the Republic were made by Nick. * The title is a play on the plot centrilizing around political tactics with the ambition of gainning power in a crubbling Polaris. Category:Events Category:A.Z. Files Category:Lounge Arcs